The present invention relates to the eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing the periphery of an eyeglass lens.
There is known the eyeglass lens processing apparatus which performs bevel finishing processing, plane finishing processing, and groove processing over the periphery of an eyeglass lens based on target lens shape data (traced data of en eyeglass frame, a template, a pattern, a dummy lens or the like). Also, there is known the apparatus which has the function of further performing polishing (mirror processing) over the lens periphery after the finish processing.
However, in the conventional apparatus, the arrangement is such that a single processing is performed over the entire periphery of a lens, and hence the (kind of) processing cannot be partially changed. Thus, there is a problem that the degree of processing freedom with respect to the design of a frame etc. is limited.
In light of the aforesaid problem in the conventional technique, the invention has as its object to provide the eyeglass lens processing apparatus which can partially change the (king of) processing.
In order to solve the aforesaid technical problem, the invention is characterized by having the following arrangement.
(1) An eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing a periphery of an eyeglass lens, comprising:
a detecting unit, which detects an edge position of the lens based on inputted target lens shape data and layout data;
a processing unit, which has at least one grinding tool and which processes the lens by relatively moving the lens with respect to the grinding tool, the at least one grinding tool being adapted to execute at least two types of processing including:
a plane finish processing in which the lens periphery is finished flatly;
a bevel finish processing in which a bevel is formed to the lens periphery;
a plane polish processing in which the lens periphery is finished into a flat polished surface;
a bevel polish processing in which the lens periphery is polished with a bevel formed thereto;
a first groove processing in which a first groove is formed to the lens periphery; and
a second groove processing in which a second groove different in at least one of groove width and groove depth from the first groove is formed to the lens periphery;
an input unit, which inputs data on ranges of the lens periphery and data on respective processing types to partially change the processing types to be executed on the lens periphery;
a computing unit, which obtains processing data for the respective ranges, different in processing type, based on data on edge position and data on processing type corresponding respectively to the ranges; and
a control unit, which generates a control signal to the processing unit based on the obtained processing data.
(2) The apparatus of (1), wherein:
the data on ranges of the lens periphery include range data designed at an eyeglass frame maker and stored in a storage medium together with the target lens shape data; and
the input unit reads the range data together with the target lens shape data from the storage medium and inputs these data.
(3) The apparatus of (1), wherein:
the data on ranges of the lens periphery include range data designed at an eyeglass frame maker together with the target lens shape data; and
the input unit inputs the range data and the target lens shape data via a communications net work.
(4) The apparatus of (1), wherein the input unit includes:
a display unit, which displays a target lens shape figure based on the inputted target lens shape data; and
a specifying unit, which specifies the ranges on the displayed target lens shape figure.
(5) The apparatus of (1), wherein the input unit includes a selection unit, which selects, from stored processing types, a desired processing type for each of the ranges.
(6) The apparatus of (1), wherein the input unit inputs data on groove width and groove depth of the first groove and data on groove width and groove depth of the second groove when the first groove processing and the second groove processing are inputted as the processing types.
(7) The apparatus of (1), further comprising:
a measuring unit, which measures an eyeglass frame, a template or a dummy lens, and inputs measured configuration data as the target lens shape data.
(8) The apparatus of (1), further comprising:
a layout input unit, which inputs the layout data for layout of the lens with respect to the inputted target lens shape data.
(9) An eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing a periphery of an eyeglass lens, comprising:
a detecting unit, which detects an edge position of the lens based on inputted target lens shape data and layout data;
a processing unit, which has at least one grinding tool and which processes the lens by relatively moving the lens with respect to the grinding tool, the at least one grinding tool being adapted to execute at least two types of processing including:
a plane finish processing in which the lens periphery is finished flatly;
a bevel finish processing in which a bevel is formed to the lens periphery;
a plane polish processing in which the lens periphery is finished into a flat polished surface;
a bevel polish processing in which the lens periphery is polished with a bevel formed thereto;
a first groove processing in which a first groove is formed to the lens periphery; and
a second groove processing in which a second groove different in at least one of groove width and groove depth from the first groove is formed to the lens periphery;
an input unit, which inputs data on ranges of the lens periphery and data on respective processing types to partially change the processing types to be executed on the lens periphery;
a display unit, which displays, based on the inputted target lens shape data, a target lens shape figure, with which the inputted ranges can be confirmed;
a computing unit, which obtains processing data for the respective ranges, different in processing type, based on data on edge position and data on processing type corresponding respectively to the ranges; and
a control unit, which generates a control signal to the processing unit based on the obtained processing data.
(10) The apparatus of (9), wherein the input unit includes a specifying unit, which specifies the ranges on the displayed target lens shape figure.
(11) The apparatus of (9), wherein the input unit includes a selection unit, which selects, from stored processing types, a desired processing type for each of the ranges.
(12) The apparatus of (9), wherein the display unit displays a sectional shape of a specified edge position.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application No. 2000-184586 (filed on Jun. 15, 2000), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.